


Remnants of a Hero

by ravenclawoutcast13



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Because im bad at tagging atm, He has a semblance, Huntsman Midoriya Izuku, Mentor Qrow, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, WIP still, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawoutcast13/pseuds/ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: Izuku had his dreams crushed by his idol. All Might said it himself, he would never be a hero......But he said nothing about becoming a Huntsman.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Iida Tenya/Shinsou Hitoshi, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Yoarashi Inasa, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shinsou Hitoshi & Todoroki Shouto, Shinsou Hitoshi & Yoarashi Inasa, Todoroki Shouto & Yoarashi Inasa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Remnants of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So... I decided to try a NaNoWriMo 2020...
> 
> I was mostly inspired because I rewatched RWBY.
> 
> Big thank you to Honeykrisp from Discord for betaing! Please enjoy!

* * *

_"I'm sorry but... I don't think you can become a hero..."_

_"What were you thinking?! Running in there with no quirk! You could have gotten yourself killed!"_

_"I didn't need your damn help Deku! Stop with the fucking hero bullshit!"_

_"You'll never be a hero."_

* * *

Izuku let out a defeated sigh as he made his way up the stairs of his apartment complex. 

After running into Katsuki on his way home on this nightmare of a day he decided to just make a b-line home. He just wanted to go to his room and sleep after... everything. 

Having his dreams shot down was a daily occurance... But having his hero, his idol, say what all the others were saying... He'd just wanted to sleep and forget this day ever happened. 

He creeped down the hall until finally he came to the apartment door. He sighed deeply before putting up the best face he could, no need for his mother to see him like this. 

He opened the door with the fake smile on his lips before shouting out, "Mom! I'm home!" 

"Welcome home sweetie!"

"Hey there kiddo!" 

Izuku's false smile quickly morphed into a genuine one as he quickly kicked off his shoes as fast as he could and made a dash down the hall. 

Sure enough there was his father sitting at the table with his mother and someone he didn't know but he didn't care. He dashed forward as his father stood up and embraced. 

"Gee you've gotten big kiddo." 

"Dad...I'm so glad you're home!" 

"Me too Zu, me too." 

Izuku hadn't seen his father in over four years due to his job in the Kingdoms. He often worried about his father being in the Kingdoms as they were far more populated with the grimm. But luckily he was always with a huntsman or huntress while there as he was the leading man in creating safe roads between the various cities in the Kingdoms. Last he heard they were working on a new road in Vale. 

"Hey Sparky, you gonna introduce me?" 

Izuku reluctantly released his father and let his gaze drift over to the strange man who was also sitting at the kitchen table. He was tall and thin, wearing a grey button up coat as he leaned in the wooden kitchen chair. The man's redish-pink eyes were dead set on him as he produced a flask from within his coat and taking a swig. 

"Right! Where's my head. Izuku this is Branwen Qrow, but he goes by Qrow." Hisashi replied with an elated smile. 

Izuku offered a polite bow, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Eh, no need for that formal stuff kid. Not really my style." 

Izuku flushed before his father gave a cheery laugh. "That's Qrow for you. Even on important business he's this nonchalant." 

Inko rolled her eyes as she brought in bowls of food. 

Izuku sat down beside his father before asking, "So you work with my Dad?" 

"Yep. Well not all the time but more recently." 

"So what kind of roads have you built?" 

"Heh, none kid. I'm a huntsman. I'm on Grimm duty and let me tell ya, your old man is a magnet for nothing but Ursas. Every time I am on guard duty for him at least one Ursa will appear. I'm honestly surprised one hasn't barged in yet." 

Izuku froze and his eyes widened. "You're a huntsman?!" 

Qrow gave a laugh before pulling out a small device and letting light up. There was Qrow's picture clear as day and the information on it that he saw proved the licence was genuine. He was bouncing to ask more questions when his eyes caught on a particular part.

* * *

**Huntsman Licence**

**Qrow Branwen**

**Semblance: Bad Luck**

**Quirk: N/A**

* * *

Izuku stared in sheer shock. It mirrored his own student ID... Which meant... 

"...You're quirkless?" He asked in a soft whisper. 

The table grew silent before the man gave quick nod. "Yep. Me and my sister had no special powers growing up. But who needs them? Hell I wish I could stop my idiot self from unlocking my semblance, I'm honestly better off without it." 

"Semblance...?" Izuku asked, his mind still rolling at the thought that the man before him was quirkless just like him. 

"Quirks are powers of the body, brought on by the need to defend oneself against the forces of Grimm. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, it shields us, it heals us, but more importantly you can manifest your Aura as power known as a semblance. And as you read..." Suddenly from a side table a vase suddenly fell to the ground with a loud crash. Qrow winced before continuing, "...Mine is literal bad luck... Also I'll replace that." 

Inko sighed with a small smile, "It's fine, I've been meaning to get rid of it for ages." 

"...Are there others who don't have quirks too?" Izuku asked timidly. 

Qrow raised a brow, "Plenty kid. Heck my boss is quirkless, and he's the head of one of the top huntsman academies in the world." 

Izuku was lost in thought. He knew huntsmen and huntresses were basically heroes but were more focused on keeping the population alive by taking out Grimm but he never knew that quirkless people, people like him, were among their ranks. And the power of aura and semblances were completely new to him. A power derived from the soul, what could it do? Would it be as strong as a quirk? Or would it- 

"Izuku honey, you're rambling." His mother stated softly. 

Izuku flustered once more while the huntsman laughed with a smirk. "You remind me a lot of my niece, but instead of powers she can go on about weapons the exact same way. I think you two will get along fine." 

Izuku looked towards Qrow in confusion before his father let out a sigh, "Qrow, you nearly ruined the surprise." 

"Surprise?" Izuku asked, trying to gauge what was happening. 

His mother and father looked at one another before his father pulled out an envelope with his name on it. 

"We know you have your heart set on being a hero and with you being quirkless it's near impossible for you to achieve it the way most everyone else does. And I know I haven't been as supportive as I should have been." Inko stated as Izuku held the envelope in his hands, "But your father and I have been talking and well... Open it honey." 

Izuku looked down and gently tore the envelope open shaking a letter out. He gingerly unfolded it before beginning to read it aloud, " 'Dear Mister Midoriya, we are cordially invited to attend Signal Huntsman Academy'... Wait?! Is this for real?!" 

His father nodded, "We figured if you couldn't be a hero by Japan's standards, why not be one by the standards of Vale. We know this wasn't what you were planning on Izuku but-" 

"...You really think I can do this? Become a huntsman even if I don't have a quirk?" Izuku asked softly. 

Qrow smirked, "With how determined you're old man has told me you are, I have no doubt in my mind you'd make a fine huntsman." 

Tears trailed down his cheeks as he gave a wide smile, "I'll do it. I'll attend Signal." 

"Good on you kid. So better eat your dinner and get packing we leave a dawn." 

"Huh?!"

* * *

"Yang! Guess what?!" The blonde turned to see her fourteen year old sister dash towards her in a blur of red rose petals. 

"Hey Ruby, what's going on?" 

"Uncle Qrow's back with the new student and he wants me to help make his weapon!" 

Yang raised a brow in curiosity. She heard all about the new student from Ruby's many messages to their uncle but she didn't know they had finally made their way back to Signal. She was eager to meet someone from the hero society part of the world. 

Yang smiled, "Then let's go greet him. He's probably nervous as heck." 

The red hooded her nodded rapidly before the two made their way towards their uncle's classroom. 

They opened the door to see Qrow typing something on his scroll. "Alright kid. Now all that's left is to unlock your aura." 

"A-Alright..." 

The two girl's eyes drifted across the room to see what they came for. The new student, one Izuku Midoriya. 

The green haired boy stood nervously, unsure what was going to happen next. 

Qrow stood up and walked up towards him, "Okay kid, I'm gonna need you to close your eyes and concentrate. Focus on my words." 

Izuku nervously nodded before gingerly closing his eyes as Qrow laid a hand on his shoulder. 

_"For it's in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."_

Qrow released his hand from Izuku's shoulder as his body sofly glowed a soft green as his aura manifested for the very first time. Izuku opened his eyes with a gasp as they glowed with power. 

Qrow let out a sigh of exhaustion, "Thing about quirkless people, our auras and semblances make up the difference. Thus is why you have so much aura already."

Izuku looked at his hands in wonder as the glow began to fade. "...This is incredible..." 

"Wow..." 

Izuku jumped up in surprise to see the two girls staring in wonderment as well. Ruby ran forwards with a large smile, "Oh my gosh! It's so awesome to see an aura be awoken especially by Uncle Qrow! It's so nice to meet you I'm Ruby and that's my sister Yang and-" 

"Ruby!" 

"Heh... Sorry." 

Izuku was a bright crimson red as he tried to hide his face. He had never really talked to a girl, let alone someone who seemed... excited to talk to him. 

Yang shook her head with a small smile, "Like this goofball said, I'm Ruby's older sister, Yang Xiao Long. And you are?" 

Izuku gathered his nerve before replying softly, "I-I'm Mido- I mean Izuku Midoriya." 

"All introduced? Good. Now Izuku, Ruby and Yang will be your guides around Signal. Ruby in particular will be helping you build your weapon. Classes start Monday, 9 o' clock sharp, don't be late." 

Yang sighed, "And where are you going?" 

Qrow pulled out his flask and took a long swig. "I've traveled across the world twice in a week and just unlocked an aura. I'm going into a coma for the weekend." And with that he walked out the door with a yawn. 

Izuku shuffled a bit in, unsure what to do. "So... A weapon?" 

Ruby's eyes lit up as she grabbed Izuku's arm and walked over to a workbench within the room. 

"Rubes, take it easy. Remember he's new here." 

Ruby blushed slightly before pulling out her scroll. "Now what were you thinking for a weapon? Something a bit more simple, or do you want to go a bit more wild." 

Izuku thought carefully before shaking his head, "Uhhh... do you have any videos of weapon examples? It would probably help the most." 

Ruby nodded and plugged her scroll into a small port turning the whole table into a computer. 

Izuku stared in awe, they never possessed such technology back home, probably as they weren't in such a high dust area. But here in the Kingdoms the dust count was extremely high making the technology flourish where quirk left off. 

Ruby quickly pulled up some of her favorite videos of huntsman and their weapons particularly calling out the ones she found particularly interesting. Izuku watched as different fighters came in with various weapons as they shifted into different forms, all of them having some firearm potential. 

They all seemed interesting in their own way but none seemed like him... Until Ruby turned on one in particular video. 

"This one was more of an inspiration for my Uncle Qrow's weapon, who in turn inspired mine. They called her the Grimm Reaper." 

It was a video of a woman with a skull mask wielding a double sided scythe that would split in two and become pistols. The flow of how they moved and could combine. 

It was mesmerizing. 

"Can we make something like that?" Izuku asked in a slight awe. 

Ruby bounced in her seat with excitement, "Sure! Let's get to work with the schematics." 

Izuku nodded watching the red haired reaper get with work with excitement. 

"While she gets the basic details, why don't you put your emblem down so we can mark it as yours." Yang added taking the final chair at the bench next to him. 

"Emblem?" 

Yang held up part of her jacket, showing a marking showing a flaming heart. "Emblems are like a mark specific to you. Most huntsmen and huntresses have one so most people have an idea of who is there or who something belongs to." 

Izuku stared down at the paper. Something that was important to him? A lot of various thoughts rushed into his mind as he picked up a pencil.

He began mindlessly drawing on the paper trying to put his thoughts down... But all he managed to do was to draw the familiar tufts of All Might's hair. 

_"I'm sorry but... I don't think you can become a hero..."_

Izuku cringed at the memory. 

That day was one of the worst in his life... And yet he got back up, and now look at him. He was at a school to become a huntsman, his aura had been awoken, he was already starting to make friends. 

That day was like a fire burning everything down... yet somehow he managed to rise from the ashes and keep going. 

Izuku's mind sparked with inspiration and he went back to drawing. Soon the tufts of hair turned into wings, outstretched and proud as the phoenix rose up. 

"Nice one. Definitely has a _fiery_ flare." 

Izuku turned to Yang with a brow raised, while Ruby let out a groan. 

"Yang don't ruin him with your puns!" 

"Ah come on, it's just one of my _quirks_!" 

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAH!!!" Ruby practically screamed as she buried her head into the table. 

Izuku gave a nervous chuckle as his sight turned back to his weapon blueprints and his new emblem. 

Yeah, things were finally looking up.


End file.
